Dreams
by harts4lisa
Summary: just see if you like it and if you do, maybe i'll continue this :)


It's beautiful, so much life and so much space. But, for some strange reason, she's the only one who seems to think that. She sat on a rock, next to a small creek with flowers, grass, water and memories.

For some strange reason, she can feel the thoughts and emotions people have or had. Right now she's reliving the memories of a small boy who played with his dog in the woods. When she relieves the memories of people, it's like she's in a dream. Not hers, but a dream.

She never told anyone about this 'gift' she has. But she didn't need to, people find her strange. The dreams happen at the strangest times, when she's at school or when she's walking her dog. People somehow seem to know she's different. Not normal. And because they're just ordinary humans, there instinct tells them to run away.

She doesn't mind much. Too much human contact makes her crazy, crazier then she all ready is. She doesn't know what she is, and she doesn't feel the need to find out.

The dreams have become a big part of her life. She knows a lot of things about people, people who don't even know her name. It's better that way. If she knew the person, she would have a lot of dreams about that one person. And that is something she isn't ready to experience.

Of course she, like every human (or sort of human), does need some contact with people. She always imagined having a friend to tell everything and he or she would help her understand why she has theses 'dreams'.

She shook her head and giggled, it's silly too think like that. She sighed and looked around. Memories of people who are long gone, still float around in the woods. There is one part of the woods she has never been before. It's dark there, full of pain and dark memories.

Maybe one day she'll have the gut to go there and feel all the pain and darkness. The problem is, her mood switches with every memory. When she has a dream about someone's dog dying, she feels just as sad as the persons whose dream she's watching. When she sees the memory about someone's best birthday party, she herself feels happy.

She shook her head and looked up, dark clouds means rain. She loves the rain, but not when she's in such and large open place with so many memories. The raindrops damage some of the memories and mixes memories together, it's all very confusing to watch and feel for her. Luckily, when the rain stops and everything is dry again, all the memories go back to the way they were supposed to be.

She stood up from the rock she was sitting on, and started running. She didn't remember what way she came from, the sky darkened and she could feel the first raindrops falling on her cheeks. She shook them of and ran even faster, at this moment she didn't care where she went as long as it was a dry place.

She stopped for a seconded too look around and see which way she should go. She didn't bring a jacket so she's freezing, her own thoughts and the memories of people mixed together and also made her crazy. This day sucks.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried blocking out the memories, thoughts and feelings of other people and tried concentrating on her own. When she opened her eyes again, it was silent. She smiled and looked around, spotting the shape of a house further up.

The smile left her face when memories and feelings tried coming trough her mind shield. She started running, already soaking wet. She ran faster and faster and then. She fell. She made a painful sound when she hit the ground.

She was lying on her stomach when she looked up, wet hair in her face and water drupels still falling down. The house is so close, she could feel dark energy radiating of it. She cursed at her self; she was in 'the dark part'.

There's no turning back now, she needs shelter and that house is the only thing that can give that to her. She stood up slowly, head exploding with all the new feelings that are very overwhelming when thrown at you all at the same time.

She started walking again, towards the dark house. Is she scared? Yes, definitely. Will she turn around and find another place to hide? If only she could. She rolled her eyes at herself, she is acting like a cowards. A few more steps and she was inside the house, which hopefully, has a good roof.

She opened the door slowly, testing if someone would come out the dark to question her being here. Nothing happened. She opened the door completely and stepped inside. The roof is almost completely waterproof, some holes here and there but it'll work.

She looked around for a bit and saw an old, burned down couch in front of an old fireplace. She walked towards it and frowned, this fireplace won't work anymore. She then looked at the couch and then at her clothes.

A white dress on a black, burned down, dirty couch is never a good idea. She looked around again, everything here is black, burned down and dirty. She sighed and slowly sat down, it wasn't very comfortable but it'll do. She only has to wait for the rain to stop, then she can leave.


End file.
